


Я просто хотел тебе сказать

by sea_star



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод текста. Автор where_havealltheflowers_gone, "I'm Just Sayin'".</p><p>- Забрать у тебя? Я забирал у тебя? – оторопело спросил он. - Почему, черт возьми, ты думаешь, я женился на шлюхе? Зачем, черт возьми, я сделал все это? Это было для тебя. Для тебя! Все это, все, что я сделал, все, что я делаю - для тебя!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я просто хотел тебе сказать

***  
\- Почему бы нам не продолжить с того места, где мы остановились?

Йен пожал плечами.   
\- Нет, спасибо.

Микки разочарованно простонал.   
\- Хорош, Галлахер, не надо меня разогревать еще больше.

И все, после этого в памяти было лишь неясное размытое пятно. Позже, лежа в постели, свернувшись под одеялом, он вновь прокручивал в голове их разговор. Он не помнил точно, что именно сказал Галлахер, просто вспомнил ощущение, когда услышал его слова. Стало нечем дышать.

Армия.

Четыре года.

Минимум.

Он вспомнил, что понес какую-то ерунду, чтобы скрыть рвущееся наружу нечто, чему он не мог дать названия. И Мэнди правильно сказала – он оказался тряпкой. Настоящей.   
Микки закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Что он должен делать? У него жена, черт возьми. И ребенок скоро появится, да и отец-гомофоб следит за каждым шагом. 

\- А я и не к тебе пришел.

Микки перекатился на живот, уткнулся лицом в подушку, сделав вид, что спит.

***  
Полуголый Йен, зевая, открыл дверь. 

\- Микки? - тихо спросил он, подавляя зевок. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

\- Поговорить надо, - пробормотал Микки. Он огляделся – на темной улице не было ни души. Впрочем, плевать, самое главное – вот он, Галлахер, стоит, протирая глаза костяшками пальцев. И Микки совершенно не думал, что было восхитительно. Этого слова даже не было в его словарном запасе, какого хрена!

\- Еще чертовски рано, Мик. Может это подождать?

\- Нет, сейчас.

Йен закатил глаза.   
\- Я сплю.

Микки взглянул на него.   
\- Не похоже, что ты спишь, Галлахер.

\- Но спал. Слушай, мы разбудим моих. - Он встревожено обернулся. 

\- Тогда закрой дверь, придурок.

Йен нерешительно замер.  
\- Я без рубашки. 

Микки захотелось треснуть его, но он сдержался.   
\- На улице нет никого, всем похер на твою обнаженку, хорош. 

Йен вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
\- Итак?

Микки плюхнулся на крыльцо, вытащил сигарету из кармана и закурил. Йен сел рядом с ним. И молчал до тех пор, пока Микки не передал сигарету ему. 

\- Ты хотел поговорить? – наконец спросил Йен тоном, каким говорил с Микки с тех пор, как узнал о его женитьбе.

Микки заставил себя не смотреть на рыжего. Он прочистил горло.   
\- Какая еще армия, твою мать, чувак?

\- Ты пришел и разбудил меня, чтобы спросить об этом? – Йен протянул ему сигарету и встал. - Иди домой, Мик.

\- Да блять! - Микки встал, когда увидел, что Йен начал подниматься по ступеням. – Будешь ты слушать или нет? - Он затянулся и щелчком отправил окурок на газон.

Йен повернулся к нему, в глазах плескалась ярость.   
\- Зачем? Хочешь, чтобы я по-прежнему так крутился рядом, смотрел, как ты и твоя гребаная шлюха играете в одну большую счастливую семью? Чтобы поддерживать твою отличную задумку? Быть маленьким грязным секретом женатого друга? - Микки молчал. - Ответь мне! – Йен кричал, размахивая руками: - Как, черт возьми, я могу остаться здесь? Есть что-то еще, что ты хочешь забрать у меня? Потому что у меня ничего не осталось, Микки!

Микки вскинул голову, почувствовав, как внутри закипает гнев.   
\- Забрать у тебя? Я забирал у тебя? – оторопело спросил он. - Почему, черт возьми, ты думаешь, я женился на шлюхе? Зачем, черт возьми, я сделал все это? Это было для тебя. Для тебя! Все это, все, что я сделал, все, что я делаю - для тебя! 

Йен обессилено опустил руки, словно обмякнув.  
\- Я не просил тебя об этом, - сказал он мрачно.

\- Ты и не должен!

\- Ты спал с Энджи, и это было для меня?

\- Хватит уже быть говнюком, Галлахер!

Эти слова прозвучали резко, и Микки совсем не хотел, чтобы разговор принял такой поворот, все было не так, как он планировал. Захотелось нажать на паузу и переиграть. Все шло к тому, чего Микки отчаянно пытался избежать. Еще одна жертва для Йена. Он чувствовал это, и, хотя он не мог объяснить, почему, но он был готов. Пока Йен не начал припоминать ему все то, почему Микки должен отпустить его. Но Микки был эгоистичным. И он найдет способ, но Галлахер останется здесь.

\- Мы закончили? – голос Йена, казалось, звучал в голове у Микки. 

\- Нет, - сказал Микки и решительно положил руки ему на бедра. – Останься.

Ян выглядел скучающим.   
\- И это все? 

Микки недоуменно взглянул на него.   
\- Итак, Мик, это твой суперплан: придти сюда, наорать на меня, а потом требовать, чтобы я выкинул свою мечту ради тебя. Отлично. Думал, это сработает? 

Микки не думал, что Йен может быть таким жестоким.   
\- Да, херня, - признался он и сел на ступеньку. Он вздохнул. - Слушай, чувак. Я не хотел на тебя кричать. Ты прав. Во всем. Я… Мне очень жаль.

Йен подошел ближе, но Микки не смотрел в его сторону.  
\- Ты только что извинился?

Микки усмехнулся и пожал плечами.   
\- Похоже на то.

Йен неохотно опустился рядом и взглянул на Микки в тусклом свете уличных фонарей.  
\- Серьезно?

Микки повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть Йену в глаза, и кивнул. Йен первым отвел взгляд, замолчал, будто обдумывая, насколько Милкович искренен. 

\- Ты меня тоже извини, - сказал он через некоторое время.

Микки покачал головой.   
\- Нет, не надо. Ты сказал все, как есть.

Они снова замолчали, и только тихо звенели сверчки в теплом летнем воздухе.   
\- Ты останешься? - тихо спросил Микки через минуту.

Йен сжал губы, шумно выдохнул.   
\- А ты поцелуешь меня еще раз?

И Микки выдавил из себя улыбку, и это должно было значить «да».

***  
Днем они лежали в кровати Йена, отдыхая после череды головокружительных оргазмов и тонны выкуренной травки. Йен хихикал, одурманенный наркотой, а Микки пытался сдержаться и не треснуть его. 

\- Блять, да замолчишь ты? – выругался он. – Ломаешь мне кайф. 

\- А мне клево, - парировал Йен, но перестал смеяться и лишь широко улыбнулся. Микки закрыл глаза, готовый уплыть в небеса, как почувствовал, что Йен перевернулся на живот. - Эй, Мик?  
\- Что? - проворчал он, не открывая глаз.

\- Ты меня любишь, - прошептал Йен, и в его тоне слышалась уверенность, - не так ли?

Микки взглянул на Йена сквозь полуприкрытые веки и снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Отвали, - сказал он грубо.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто сказать это? – спросил Йен, но не сердито или обвиняющее. Просто с любопытством. 

Микки вздохнул и покрутил кулаком у него перед глазами.   
\- Смотри, Галлахер, вот все, что я собираюсь тебе сказать, если ты все еще будешь торчать рядом, когда я проснусь.

Йен прижался к его груди.  
\- Я как раз это и планировал.


End file.
